The best Mistake I ever made
by PinkTigerLilly
Summary: AU: This is my one shot Hope you like it! Kagome thought life was perfect until she became prengant!


A/N: Ok this is a one shot I hope you like it, it's not funny but I think it came out ok so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Oh just so you know the name Saia is pronounced Sah-e-ah

On to the story.........

Kagome sat in her bed room, she had been all over that day and was completely worn out, but she still had to unpack and her husband, Inuyahsa, was to be home soon. She took in her surroundings there were many boxes in the room, but only in this room she had unpacked every thing else in the house, she was so proud, to think she was now a home owner.

'I wanted this for a long time, a husband, a house and a family of my own...'She thought

looking around once more one box in particular caught her eye it was bigger then the rest and labeled ''high school years''. Smiling to herself she walked over to the box and opened it, on the top laying over old jock jackets, T-shirt's and class work she saw two year books, both of which were the same shade of blue, one was hers the other her husbands.

She opened the one on top 'this one belongs to Inuyahsa.' she could tell because of the signatures in it and the little drawings, of which he had done himself.

Kagome sat down again and looked at the pictures, its been a while since she last looked over this book. She then came across one of her favorite pictures it had her, Inu and many of their old friends in it, they were at the prom. that was the best and worst night of her life. Memories flooded though her mind as she thought back to her time of freedom and innocence.

Flash back   
A younger Kagome walked in to the large party room that held the Allen high senior class of 2002. She looked over to her boyfriend of almost ten mouths, they were finally at their prom together! She knew she loved him a lot he was a great guy she couldn't help but just sit there and look at him sometimes.

"Kagome..what are you looking at me like that for? I'm hot aren't I?" Inuyasha said and smiled she smiled back and said. "Why else would I be looking at you?" "Wanna dance?" "Sure."

Inuyasha lead her to the dance floor just as a slow song came on, he warped his arms around his waist and pulled her close to him. Rapping her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder she felt like life was perfect. She was just finishing school, she had a great boyfriend- who she loved very much-, she was going to a great collage, and she was at prom with her friends. Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts when he whispered something in her ear.

"Kagome?"

"Yes?" She said as she moved her head to look him in the eyes, without her expecting it he moved in to kiss her.

'Yeah..life is perfect...' She thought.

End flash back   
The phone rang bringing her back to her own time and away from her thoughts, she reached over to pick it up .

"Hello?"

"Hey Kag we're on our way home"A manly voice said on the other line.

"Ok Inu where are you?"

"Just leaving the day care center now."

"Alright I'm almost done unpacking.."

"Ok wanna say hi to Saia?"

"Sure put her on." All she really heard after that was some babbling coming from the baby on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here...I'll let you go so you can drive ok?"

"Alright I love you."

"Love you too" With that they hung up.

Going back to her thoughts she thought back to the time she first found out she was pregnant with Saia, it was about 2 mouths after prom night. She remembered the expression on Inuyasha's face all to well when she told him the news, but he did't seem mad he was just a little flabbergasted……or so to speak. Soon after they were engaged. She closed the books up and put them on the book case in the living area. Picking up a box from the floor she walked back to the bed room. Just then she heard the front door open it was Inuyasha, he walked in the room with their squealing 1 year old in his grasp, she smiled at them.

"Hi, that was fast."

"Hey, how was your day?" He said, as he leaned down to kissed her.

"Better now." She said after he pulled back she took their baby out of his grasp and giggled at the sounds she made. Kagome stood there rocking the baby in her arms so she would fall asleep, it was getting quite late anyway almost nine. Inuyasha sat on the bed next to them and was soon sleeping by then Saia was settled and falling asleep as well. Waking to the baby's room she laid the small being in the crib to sleep for the night and went back to her own room. She kissed her husband on the head and looked down at him. She laid her head on his chest thinking about how lucky she was to have had a baby at such a young age and still have her life turn out so well. She had made a lot of mistakes in her high school years, but there was only one she didn't regret...

'Saia..' She thought as she found her self falling asleep '....yeah she was my mistake, the best mistake I ever made...'

so how did you like it? It's my attempt to make something a lil more serious but tell me if it sucks and if I should just stick to writing humor. . Thanks for reading by the way!

Love&Lillys!


End file.
